


Prey

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Lillith meets Thomas Sharpe in a cemetary, and she's in for a bit of a surprise.





	Prey

            I had always loved cemeteries. There was something about the peacefulness, the quiet, and the way people took care of their family’s graves. And I’d also always been more of a night owl. Okay, let’s face it, I’m a bit goth. 95% of my wardrobe is black, I love poetry, and I even collect dead roses. But I’m not a pretentious goth whose all “Ohhh isn’t life sooooo terrible?” I just like wearing black and reading poetry.

            So now I found myself in a cemetery on a moonlit night, strolling and heading to my favorite tree. In the spring it blooms the most amazing blossoms. I was going to just relax and read my favorite book. It was a dumb vampire romance novel I had loved since I was young _Vampire Kisses_ by Ellen Schreiber. IT was about a girl named raven who falls in love in with a vampire named Alex. A bit dumb, but I love it.

            I settled down under the tree and making sure I wasn’t sitting on my skirt. I flipped the switch on my lantern and opened my book. I needed this. My work had been a bit of a stress factory lately and I was going to start my senior year of college. My family had been at almost at war with one another lately, so I needed space for myself.

            My eyed flicked up at sudden movement and I saw a man walking towards a grave. The first thing I noticed was his clothes. He was dressed in a full Victorian style clothes, including a top hat. He kneeled down at a grave and placed a few flowers down. I felt bad for him. I closed my book and sat up. I could hear the sounds of him crying. I walked over and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to look at me.

            “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were okay.” His eyes were the first thing I noticed. Bright blue eyes with long eyelashes. Maybe even longer than mine. Her face was angelic though. Sharp cheekbones with lips that I desperately wanted to kiss. Nope…nope…control yourself Lillith. Comfort first.

            He wiped a few tears away.

            “I’m…. I’m alright. It’s just been a year since my sister died.” I placed my hand on his arm

            “I’m sorry. Truly I am, Mr.…?”

            “Sharpe. Thomas Sharpe. And you are?”

            “Lillith Malory.” I offered my hand in a shake, but Thomas brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss to my knuckles.

            “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lillith, Thank you for the comfort. I didn’t think I would be this upset over someone who was so mean to me,”

            “Believe it or not, I actually understand. My parents aren’t always the best to me, but I can’t help but feel bad every time I fight with them.”  Thomas nodded.

            “Feelings and emotions are quite complicated.” I was about to speak but a sudden crash of thunder and lightning led to an onslaught of rain pouring down. We ran over to the tree to try and take some cover

            “Uhm, I know we just met, but my house is nearby. You can stay there til the rain stops. There’s even a phone that you could call your parents” I laughed

            “Thanks, but they don’t know I’m out. But staying indoors for a bit does sound good,” Thomas offered me his arm and led me just down the road to an enormous manor. I had seen the house many times but never imagined this man out of my gothic fantasies lived here. When we finally got in, he tried the light switch, but the storm must’ve knocked the lights out.

            “Wait here darling.” Thomas hung his coat then headed into the house. I also hung my coat to dry and I looked around at the décor that I could make out, including a few gorgeous pieces of artwork. I was admiring a painting of what appeared to be Hades and Persephone when Thomas appeared holding a candelabra.

            “Beautiful isn’t it?” I jumped, breathing heavy.

            “Thomas, you snuck up on me.” He chuckled

            “Apologies love. Just repaying the favor” I smiled.

            “It’s alright Thomas. You have some beautiful pieces of artwork.”

            “Thank you darling. If you’d like, I can show you my favorite.” Thomas offered me his hand. I took it a bit shyly and followed him to the main parlor. There, above the fireplace was _The Rape of the Daughters of Leucippus_. I gasped. I stepped closer.

            “Thomas, surely this can’t be original, is it?” While I admired the painting, Thomas lit a fire.

            “It is indeed. You know this painting, Lillith?”

            “Yes, I have a complex admiration of it. Thought the actual depiction is awful, I have always loved to see a woman of my…well, physique in a classical painting.” Thomas moved to stand behind me

            “Lillith, your physique is lovely. Never let anyone rill you differently.” I smiled and blushed a bit

            “Don’t worry, I never do but this painting made me feel better about myself. I turned around him and was a little surprised at his closeness. His heavy breathing soon matched mine and before I knew it, he leaned down to kiss me. I was a bit unsure at first, but soon found myself reciprocating the kiss full on. He moved me over to the one of the sofas and pulled the straps of my dress down.

            “Do you want this, Lillith? Because I want you badly, and if you say yes, I fear I won’t be able to hold back.”

            “Yes, Thomas please. And don’t hold back, I don’t want gentle.” Thomas grinned wolfishly and kissed me hard again, even going so far as to bite my lower lip, but his bite felt much sharper than anything I’d felt, then I felt his tongue lap at the blood. I moaned.

            “Th..Thomas…gods.” His kisses moved away from my lip and down my neck, where the kisses turned into nibbles, which soon turned into sharper bites

            “Oh! Thomas ...easy there.” He leaned back and smiled, revealing two pearly white fangs.

            “Sorry love, you just taste SO delicious,” My eyes widened.

            “Thomas! You…. those are fake, right?”

            “Oh no, Lillith. They are all too real. And I have sights on you as my next meal.” My breath heaved. I didn’t know whether to be terrified or aroused. However, if he’d wanted to kill me, he probably would’ve by now. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. Thomas hauled me up over his shoulder and carried me to his bedroom. He dropped me on his bed and set to pulling off my dress.

            “SO just tell me, my little Lillith. How much do you want me to LOSE control?” He undid his belt and pulled my hands up above my head, using his belt to bind them together. Afterwards he undid hi own waistcoat and shirt. Then he continued what he’d started downstairs and moved to bite my neck

            “I can’t promise it won’t hurt, but I do promise that I will drown you in pleasure afterwards.” He bit down, hard and he was right. The pain was almost excruciating, even being the masochist I am. But the feeling of him drinking my blood was almost euphoric.  After a few moments he pulled away, my blood still dripping from his lips.

            “My darling Lillith, if your cunt tastes half as good as your blood, I might have to keep you around for a very long time.” I bit my lip and let out a small squeak as Thomas spread my legs.

            “Gods Lillith. These thighs are thick and strong enough to crush me, but instead you’re going to be a good little slut and keep them spread, right?”

            “Yes master.” With that he started licking up and down my slit, with one finger tracing small circles around my clit. Fuck, this man knew what he was doing. I moaned loud and bucked my hips off the bed.

            “Thomas, please, no more. I need you to fuck me” He looked up at me

            “Mmmmm whatever my princess wishes.” He sat up and undid his jeans and moved his boxers. His cock was truly the stuff of envy. He could probably put pornstars to shame.

            “Fear not, darling. I’ll take it slow..., at first.” He stroked his cock a few times before slowly starting to push inside me. Both of us were moaning at the sensations. He finally bottomed out in me and let me adjust a little.

            “Are you alright, Lillith?” He asked, the dominant vampire ceding to a concerned lover. But I smiled and kissed him gently.

            “I’m currently bound to a bed by a vampire and receiving the best dicking of my life. I’m absolutely perfect right now.” He chuckled

            “You are indeed.” He started to thrust a bit and each push and pull felt like heaven.

            “Yes…fuck…Thomas.”

            “Oh Lilith, you are surely the most divine lover I have ever had.” He leaned down close and kissed me hard, then moved to growl in my ear.

            “And I don’t think I will ever let you go. I’ll keep you as my submissive pet for all eternity. Would you like that?” My thoughts weren’t fully coherent, but I just knew I never wanted this to stop. But I felt my climax building, so I just nodded

            “Then come, come for me Lillith” At his words, I did. I came harder than I thought possible and Thomas followed suit. The feeling of him coming in me was incredibly erotic. As I came down from my high, my emotions overcame me, and I started to cry.

            “Oh…oh darling.” Thomas immediately undid the bindings and held me close

            “Shhh…. shhh, It’s okay love. You’re safe. I have you.”  He held me until my sobs became smaller whimpers, til finally I felt more normal

            “Are you alright, Lillith?”

            “Yes, Thank you, Thomas. Just lots of emotions. But, did you mean that, about wanting to keep me?” Thomas looked a little sheepish.

            “Yes, I…I did. I find you gorgeous Lillith and your sense of wonder and intelligence is incredible. I would love for you to be mine.” I kissed him/

            “I would love that Thomas.”


End file.
